


When The Wall Was No Match For Phil’s Bum

by natigail



Series: Phan Tweet Dabbles [24]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Clumsiness, Clumsy Phil Lester, Domestic Fluff, Gaming, M/M, Soundproofing tiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 02:07:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12159417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natigail/pseuds/natigail
Summary: It had taken them two hours to cover the wall in the gaming room with soundproofing tiles. It had taken Phil one second to send most of them tumbling down.





	When The Wall Was No Match For Phil’s Bum

 

_Based on the following tweet:_

 

**25th of July 2017**

They had spent so damn long sticking them up and then with one powerful move from Phil’s butt, it all crumbled.

Dan and Phil were no strangers to noisy neighbours or nosy surroundings in general. They knew that living next to YouTubers, especially YouTubers who filmed gaming videos and perhaps got too enthusiastic in their reactions, could be very annoying.

And there was the fact that their new neighbours already didn’t particularly liked the odd couple that had moved in and immediately started to tame pigeons. Dan was totally blaming that on Phil.

So ordering soundproofing material for the gaming room had seemed like a good idea. What neither of them had really considered was the fact that it would take an age to actually stick them all to the wall.

“Don’t you think you could just stop screaming so much?” Phil asked Dan in a teasing tone when they looked at the literal mountain of work ahead of them. Those soundproofing tiles were quite big.

“You’re starting to sound like our viewers. Excuse me for expressing myself verbally instead of internalising it like someone else,” Dan said and gave Phil a grumpy look.

“You know I’m only kidding, Dan. I’ve gotten too used to your loud mouth and I’d miss it otherwise.”

Dan quickly realised he needed to get Phil’s focus back on the task or they’d end up doing something else.

“Let’s get to work, Lester,” Dan said and handed him a tile a little more forcefully than what was necessary. Phil just chuckled.

It was kind of nice to work with their hands though. They spent so much time working in front of screens that it was somewhat soothing to stick tiles to the wall. Only if Dan wasn’t been so damn focussed on everything having to be symmetrical and straight.

After all, slightly crooked tiles were much more them.

They finally finished after what felt like an eternity and by the end of it, they were so done with the menial task, which had started out quite fun. ~~~~

There were a lot of things they still didn’t know about making gaming videos but they just made it up as they went along. However, they were both so glad they’d decided to start the joint gaming channel. It was work for them but also fun in a different way than making content on their main channels. More structured and they could create videos more frequently.

Dan was still sitting in his chair after they finished, as Phil got up and started to walk out of the room.

Only, Phil being the clumsy person he always was, he slightly bumped one of the tiles nearest the door with his butt. He’d only lost balance for a second; causing him to spin and then his butt had made contact.

Of course, it was up for interpretation how “slightly” he bumped the tile in question because it scooted a fair amount, and crashed into the to ones next to it and suddenly, half the tiles on the wall decided to follow suit.

Dan just sat there, mouth dropped open in shock before he moved out his hands to catch one of the squishy tiles that almost attacked him.

Phil was doing his usual wide-eyed, both hands over his mouth quiet surprised reaction. And then Dan just burst out laughing as another of the tiles slowly peeled off.

Phil began giggling too because this was so damn typical. They’d just spent so long setting everything up and now… all that was ruined because Phil wouldn’t control his body. It wasn’t even an arm or a leg this time; he’d lost control of his butt, for crying out loud!

“You’re so sticking those up by yourself, Mr Bootylicious,” Dan teased while he shook his head like he couldn’t believe what he’d just witnessed.

Phil grumbled something about them probably not being stuck on properly, which didn’t seem to deter Dan one bit.

“Go stand in front of your mess. This is going on Twitter,” Dan proclaimed and walked out past Phil to take a photo of the mayhem that now marked their gaming room.

Phil picked up one of the tiles and pulled his best guilty puppy look to perfection.

“You’re the clumsiest person I know,” Dan said with yet another headshake.

“And you’re the clumsiest, _I_ know,” Phil countered. “Don’t forget you’re the same!”

“I’m not _as_ clumsy,” Dan argued but Phil just gave him a disbelieving glare. “Fine. Maybe I am, but my bum doesn’t attack wall!”

“No, it’s too busy fighting to get out of your jeans, with or without a belt,” Phil teased back.

“You know very well, I finally found jeans that actually will stay on my bum,” Dan reasoned.

“You’re helping me put these back,” Phil said.

Dan rolled his eyes but didn’t argue. “It took us two hours, Phil. We’ll look at it tomorrow.”

“That means never with you, Dan.”

“Exactly!” Dan said while grinning before he walked down the hall.

Phil sighed and looked back at the mess he made. He should just fix it now but then would he just knock into it again? If so it would be futile work. He hummed in consideration before taking off after Dan.

They could deal with the mess later.

**Author's Note:**

> Look who's updating this series again! And I have the two next ones prewritten, so they'll probably be going up next week. So subscribe to the series if you'd like to see when I post those. 
> 
> I hope you liked this silly dabble. I just love Phil's expression in the photo, what a precious human - I just want to hug him.


End file.
